


Can't fight this feeling

by dvldb



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvldb/pseuds/dvldb





	Can't fight this feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sperrywink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/gifts).




End file.
